objecttalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wonderful World of Oz-Tainment!
The Wonderful World of Oz-Tainment! is the 19th episode of ObjectTales. Plot An argument between Mario and Jerry ensues after Jerry refuses to play the theme song. Once it finishes, Jerry takes Mario through a mysterious door to what's later revealed to be the future. After more arguing and conversation, Jerry introduces the "Wonderful World of Oz-Tainment" to Mario. The Wonderful World of Oz-Tainment is a room which has a machine consisting of a wheel and a ball machine. Antiques spin on the wheel and the knickknack randomly selected by the wheel is forced to sing a song in the performance room. The ball machine occasionally displays two balls with the words on them. The Zentrilomatic and Crusty (from the 3-2-1 Legos! series) play a role in this episode as the adjudicators, as does Mr. Wario (as the "Techno-Plant of the future"), who runs the machine. The French Feather Dusters (Phillipe and Jean-Claude), Pa Broomstick, Grover Flashlight, and Little Tommy Cup are selected to sing songs. The French Feather Duster duo starts off the show by singing the cumulative song with photos, images, screenshots, etc. "There's a hole in bottom of the sea." Pa Broomstick is second, singing "Zacchaeus Was a Wee Little Man." The show takes a break as an animated parable, namely "Lunch", plays. The parable depicts a blue man (accompanied by a green dog) going through the shenanigan of trying to get his lunch from a machine by inserting a dollar into it when he finds out its serve ("Yummy") button is not working. Frustrated, he tries to smack the button enough so it will work, but the machine, though falling backwards at first, falls on him. With barely enough weight-lifting, he lifts the machine, trying to get it back in its former position, when his "yummy" treat slips out of the deposit area. He tries to get it, but the machine crushes him. He manages to lift it until it is on its other side. He gets the treat and is just about to eat it when a bird poops on it. The man face-palms over the loss of his treat, and the parable abruptly cuts off with a "the end" text screen. The show resumes with Grover singing Gilbert and Sullivan's "I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General." Crusty beging to lash out at Zentril-o-Matic. Jerry, at the last second, steps into the performance room and, with Little Tommy and a flower chorus, sings "You Are My Sunshine." Crusty is in bliss and requests to watch an aardvark sing. Pa Broomstick is once again selected on the wheel and sings the folk song Low Bridge, Everybody Down. Then Crusty goes through rapid mood swings and Mario expresses his hatred of the future. So Little Tommy closes the show by singing a song about going to bed, praying and telling Neptune about his day, and talking to Neptune about how, according to the Bible, he loves him. He also tells Neptune about screwing up (not sharing toys, coloring on the wall, making noise, etc.). His last words before resting include those, of course, about resting. Mario and Jerry announce their departure from the future by saying that they are ready to go home, so they say goodbye and travel back to the present time, with Mr. Wario catching up to them at the last second saying he would like his job back in the present time since the robots disturb him. Trivia * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first and only episode not to have a central moral theme. ** The episode with the shortest production time, clocking in at two weeks. This previously beat Ian and the Giant Sock Puppet, which that episode took four months to produce. * The episode is loosely based on The Wonderful World of Disney. * In the credits, Mr. Bowlingpin and Percy Feather Duster's names were seen despite not appearing. * The only characters who didn't sing a song were: ** Stooler ** Jimmy and Jerry ** Little Diana Glass * According to the commentary, Emma Vischer couldn't make it in time to voice Little Tommy so Nawrocki filled in for the lines and edited them in a way that it would sound like Little Tommy. * A majority of the decorations and props are not in 3D models, but are instead drawn on from paper. * It's unknown how Little Tommy joined in Jerry's song, despite still being in the Wheel of Antiques. * It's physically impossible for Grover Flashlight to build a staircase of books that stays on while walking. * Jimmy Spraycan is seen in a chef's hat, but somehow while spinning the hat stays on him. * Pa Broomstick stated that Sal is on his foot, but as a broomstick, he has no feet. * Several websites state this episode was released in 2004, which is false. * Henry, Vidgel, and Luigi make cameos in There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea. * Jerry appears as Lincoln in Modern Major General. * The frog from the Great Cheese Squeeze made a cameo too. Goofs * Throughout the episode, Mr. Wario was missing his teeth. * In There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea, one picture changes without changing slides in the next shot. Considering that the inconsistent image was only shown in that shot, the image may have been an alternate take. * In Modern Major General, Grover is shown stacking books, but on the next stacking part where they build stairs, it starts off with no books stacked. * In Modern Major General, the books are shown flying due to the abrupt ends and starts between shots. * The cover and Mario and Jerry's promotional models depict them in futuristic-style costumes, which they never wore in the episode. * One wheel slot is shown empty in one shot. * Some shots show the shapes clipping through the wheel. * In some shots, there's a shade of yellow on Mario's nose. * One wheel slot is shown flickering in some shots. * After Jerry says and the Swarming Balls of Disorder, The Wheel of Antiques is missing. But when we get to the next shot where Jerry says take it way, the wheel reappears and his mouth wasn't moving. * Still waters are shown.